A Cruel Fairytale
by MyGhela
Summary: In a world where nothing really matters and nothing lasts forever, will two lovers survive this cruel fairytale? Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**O.M.G Wut~?**

* * *

This world is a very perilous world but what world isn't? When the clock rings 12 this will be over and amidst the blessings of others, you will be dancing together but for now you will be envelope in sleep, you would be dreaming, dreaming of a strange world, you will be in a tale of strange happenings, where nothing is what is seems. Everything is nonsense; nothing is what it is, because everything is what it isn't.

In a world where nothing really matters and nothing lasts forever, will two lovers survive this cruel fairytale? Will there be a happy ending?

* * *

As she drank from her glass of wine she starts to see stars, she looks around the dining room, not really sure of her surroundings. She knows she is only dreaming because of what she sees; floating objects, dancing animals, a talking rabbit and fairies around her.

As a strange creature walks up to her and offers her his hand to dance, she looks up at him in awe. He was a handsome man. She didn't even notice the music playing until he asked if he could dance with her.

She hesitantly gives him her hand and he ushers them to the middle of them room, he placed his hand on her waist while the other on intertwined with her other hand. They began to slowly move to the music.

They sway around until the music comes to an end and just stare at one another's eyes. They slowly lean in closer until their lips were brushing up against each other and when he was just about to kiss her the big old grandfather clock chimes, they both looked away and turned to the clock near the corner of the room. It was 12 midnight.

When she returns her gaze to the man he smirks at her and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then suddenly the man was starting to disappear from her very eyes. He was slowly turning into dust and before she could comprehend what was happening, she was now in a garden in mid day.

* * *

**This is really random but eh... whatever **

**I will try to update soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyyaaa~~**

* * *

As she walks around the garden, she notices the odd color grass; it was almost purple in a way. A sudden gust of wind hits her, making her long light purple dress to sway with the wind.

"What is this place?" she asks herself in a quiet whisper.

A light tinkling laughter from nowhere made her turn around but nothing was there. She heard it again and followed it, as she followed the light laughter of what sounds like it belonged to a little girl, she enters a garden labyrinth with tall walls, past her height.

"Hello?" she called

No response.

She slowly walked around the labyrinth, searching for her way out but she just went around in circles. She was lost.

Roses started to appear on the walls of the maze, red roses. When she placed her touch on one of them it suddenly became white. Her eyes widen in shock as she touched another red roses and like the first one, it became white.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Came a voice of a little girl.

She turned around to see a little girl, her blonde hair in two long plaits.

"What?" Mara asks the girl, as she walked up to her.

"The roses" she said "Aren't they lovely?"

"I guess" she replied "What is this place?"

"What do you mean?" she ask, picking a red roses from the bush but unlike when Mara touched them it didn't turn white.

"Wha-" she sputtered. "But when… I.. how?"

The girl turned to her, a smile on her lips "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Where am I?" She asks, still looking at the roses in the girl's hand "What is this place?"

"I can't answer that question, to be honest" was her reply

"And why not?" she ask, raising an eyebrow

"Because, I myself don't know either" she explained "If you have any questions look for the red queen. "

"Red queen?" she repeats "who is she and where can I find her?"

"The Red Queen can be found at the middle of the maze" the little girl answered. "But be careful a lot of weird creatures wander around this maze"

"What does she look like?" Mara ask

The girl again, smiles at her and slowly, she was starting to disappear, turning in to sparkling dust.

"Hey!" Mara cried as she began to vanish.

"Just look for the Red Queen" The voice of the little girl said as it stated to fade away.

As Mara looked around, searching for the little girl it was no use, she was gone. Mara was alone, again. She sighed and started to walk around the labyrinth, turning corners every now and then. This was hopeless, how is she supposed to look for someone when she didn't even know what they look like or where she is in this maze?

"Lost?" came a voice from behind her said

She turned around to see a tall male with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello" he said, walking up to her.

"Hello" she greeted, eyes never leaving him

"Lost?" he repeated his previous question

"Uh... yeah…" she replied. "I'm looking for the Red Queen"

"The Red Queen?" he asks, eyes widen a fraction.

She nods her said slightly.

"Right" he replied, shaking his head. "Why are you looking for the Red Queen?

"I have some questions I would like to ask her" she explained "But maybe you can answer them for me"

"What are your questions?" he asks taking sit on a wooden bench that she didn't even notice was there, it was like it came out of thin air.

"What is this place?" She asks standing in front of him as he looked up at her, eyes shining.

"Ah… My dear" he began "The real question is, what isn't this place?"

"Huh?" she cocks her head slightly "That doesn't even make sense!"

This earned a laugh from the gentleman and made Mara glare at him for laughing at her.

"Okay, fine." She sighed "If you won't tell me what this place is, tell me the way out. Please"

The man gave her a blank stare before answering "There is no way out"

* * *

**Have any fairytale prompts ~?**

**Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Society killed the fairytale **

* * *

"That's impossible!" Mara cried "There has to be a way out"

"Nothing's impossible" the blonde boy stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

She just rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bench.

"How do you get out of here?" she whispered quietly

"You don't" He turned to her "You're stuck here forever"

She sighed before facing him. "How did you get in here?"

"The White Queen." he answered, shortly

"The White Queen?" she repeated.

"Yeah" he looked at her "The Red Queens sister and worst enemy."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

The boy suddenly stood up "I said too much" he said realizing that he almost did the same thing that got him in here

She also stood up, looking up at him as he was so much taller than her. Their eyes met and she felt like she was being hypnotized by his ocean blue eyes. He looked at her golden brown eyes, which just melted his heart, well that if he still had a heart.

She took a step closer to him and he leaned in to her. What was happening?

He was a very handsome man but Mara knew that this was just a dream and soon she would wake up but when?

"Stop!" two voices cried in union.

Both turned to see two twin girls with auburn hair, both wearing identical outfits just in different colors, standing close to each other. One was wearing a black metallic dress with white vertical stripes; the other one was wearing the same but with blue and greenish colors.

"What are you two doing here?" the blonde asks, stepping away from Mara and walked forward to the set of girls.

"We're stopping you from doing another mistake" One of the girls wearing the blue and green dress said, placing her hands on her hips

He rolled his eyes at them and turned to face Mara again.

"Sorry, these two don't really have limits" he said apologetically

This earned him a smack on the back of his head from the girl in the black and white dress.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain "What'd you that for?"

"That was for almost kissing her" she stated, crossing her arms.

The girl wearing the blue and green dressed slapped him on his arm, hard.

"And that?" he ask, rubbing his arm

"For fun" she said, simply a wicked smile on her lips

"What is going on here" Mara whispered to herself as she watched the three, quarrel with each other "I'm getting more confused by the moment"

It was true; she was getting more confused by the moment, watching the three argue.

What was going on, who are those two and when will she wake up from this weird dream?

But a sudden idea hit her. What if she asked the two girls the way out or at least the way to the Red Queen?

"Excuse me" her voice rang making the three to turn to her. "Where can I find the Red Queen?"

The twins looked at her for a moment before slapping the boy on both said of his arms.

"You told her?" They cried in union

"I didn't tell her anything!" he defended himself, lifting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Weasel!" the one in the black dress said

"Do you seriously want to get in more trouble than you already are now?" the one in the blue dress ask

"But I didn't-" he was cut off my Mara

"It's true; he didn't tell me about the Red Queen"

"See, I told you" he said gesturing to Mara

"Then how did she know?" both asked in union

"A little girl told me" she answered

The three's eyes widen.

"What little girl?" the one in the blue dress asked

"The little girl with blonde hair with braids in them" she answered

"Oh, no…" the girl in the black dressed breathed

"This is bad" the twins said in union "Very, very bad"

"What?" Mara asked the blonde boy

"Just a question, was the girl wearing a snow white dress?" he asked her

"Uhh… Yeah" Mara replied, remembering the dress that the little blonde girl was wearing. It was just above her knee, with floral embroidery on it. "Why?"

"Mara…" he began, Mara's eyes widen a fraction, how did he know her name? She hasn't even told him yet "You just met the White Queen"

* * *

**Fairytale prompts people!**

**I need them!**

**Review ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME OUT MUNA KASI~! LOL **

**Music has been proven to directly affect your emotions based on the type of music you are listening to. #fact**

* * *

As Mara's eyes widen in shock and confusion the Red Queen watched from her black cauldron the events that we're starting to unfold with the four. She placed her hands on the rim of the cauldron and leaned in closer to see it clearer, she heard the mention her sister and she flinched in annoyance.

Why was it always her sister that caused trouble? She pushed that thought a side when her mind focused on the strange, new girl with brown skin and black hair. Who was she?

She's never seen this girl before and she was certain that her sister was the one who brought her here.

She got bored of watching the four and waved her hand over the cauldron and the sight of the four was now just plain liquid with smoke coming out of it.

"Sulli!" The Red Queen called for her minion.

"Yes, my Queen?" The tall and lean white skinned girl said, walking briskly in the room where the Red Queen was.

"Tell my minions to prepare the carriage" she ordered "We're going for a ride"

A wicked smile grew on Sulli's face as she read the Red Queen's mind.

Sulli is one of the very few creatures who are Listeners, a person with the ability to listen to other peoples thoughts.

"Will do my Queen" she bowed before walking out of the room and headed for the horses stable.

* * *

"Hello" A voice said from behind.

The four turned their heads to see a brown haired boy with light skin.

"Fabian!" The twins cried happily in union.

"Rutter" The blonde mutter less enthusiastic compared to the twins

Mara examined the boy for a moment. He was a very handsome boy, not compared to the blonde boy that was standing next to her but he was handsome, neither less.

"Nice to see you to Jerome" Fabian smiled at him

'_Jerome, so that's his name, such a lovely name. _Mara thought

"What are you doing here?" The twin in the black dressed asked

"I heard that an outsider was here" he explained, eyes drifting to Mara, he walked up to her, pass the twins "and you must be her" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Mara tried not to blush but it didn't work, a slight tint of pink covered her cheeks. When his touched her skins, she felt shivers run down her spine.

After kissing her hand gently, he let go of it, letting her hand fall back to her side.

She looked at him mesmerized but she was snapped out of her train of thought when the blonde, who was apparently named Jerome, cleared his throat.

"Okay, you two met" he said bitterly "You can go now, Necromancer"

"Necromancer?" Mara asked "What's that?"

"It's nothing" Fabian replied. "Right?" he turned to the twins

The twins exchange a look for a second before returning their gaze to Mara.

"Right" the answered in union.

"Okay" Mara said, speculatively not believing him. She wanted to ask what a necromancer really was but she just bit her tongue.

* * *

Amber walked briskly down the hallway of the castle, trying to ignore the ghost that was following her.

"Amber! Amber! Don't ignore me!" He whined.

Amber is one of the very few creature who has The Sight, an ability which allows her to see all supernatural things that normal people can't. The ghost that's following her is the one and only Alfie, he's enjoyed following her around everywhere since she can remember. He was probably one of the first spirits she had seen and communicated with.

'_I really regret ever talking to him,'_ she thought bitterly as she quickened her pace.

Unfortunately for her, her long legs and stride was no match for the ghost who simply glided along the corridor.

The princess stopped on her heel and turned to him, a long finger pointing at him.

"If you don't stop, I will call the guards and tell them that you're stalking me" she stated.

"Go ahead" A smile grew on his face. "They can't see me"

Amber closed her eyes and sighed. He was right no one can see him but her.

She tried convincing that there was a ghost following her around but people just said that she was going mad and ghost didn't exist. Pretty ridiculous if you asked her, considering the other weird creatures that roam around this place.

Nothing is impossible in this world but what could she do? She was the princess of a kingdom with no Queen. They had a Queen, her mother but she disappeared when she was only a few months old.

Her father said that her mothered died but that was impossible, she was immortal and couldn't die unless her powers were taken away by Fate.

You see her mother; the White Queen was an Angel of Life. She had the power to give life to anything and anyone.

Her father, The King is a Prophet, a creature who can see into the future.

'_If you could see into the future why couldn't see that she was going to live us?' _She thought.

"Princess" A female voice rang from behind her. She turned to see one of their cooks. An old woman with brown skin and black hair.

"Yes, Trudy?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"Of course" she replied "Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

"Because, you're talking to a wall, Princess" she stated

"Oh" Amber sighed mentally kicking herself. "I need to go back to my room, bye Trudy"

"Bye, Princess" she said before the Princess turned her back and headed for her room.

* * *

"I need to get out of this place" Mara whined to herself, as she paced back and forth.

"I told you" A voice began "There's no way out"

She turned to see Jerome.

"Where are the others?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

"I don't know" was his answer.

Mara nodded as she was now alone with him.

"Care to dance?" he suddenly ask

"Dance?" she repeated

"Yeah" he nodded

"But there's no music" she stated

"Well, we'll have to fix that. Won't we?" He shoots her a wicked smile

Mara turned her head to the side as he placed his one arm behind his back and snapped the fingers on his other hand.

Suddenly music started to play from the plants around them.

"That's impossible" she mumbled

"Nothing's impossible" he said, as he offers her his hand to dance, bowing slightly.

She gives him her hand and he pulled her closer to him, he placed his hand on her waist while the other on intertwined with her other hand. They began to slowly move to the classical music that was coming out of the plants.

As the sway to the music, she felt like her feet were off the ground and when she looked down, her feet was of the ground. Both were slightly floating above the grass, her eyes widen and she clutched her grasp on Jerome tighter. She hid her face in his chest and closed her eyes shut.

Jerome chuckled at her reaction making Mara look up at him. She sighed and just let herself enjoy the feeling, the feeling of floating on air, the feeling of her in his arm.

She liked it. A lot.

* * *

**Confused ~? Don't worry, so am I. **

**If you are wondering who Sulli is, well you just have to stay tune to find out~**

**Sexy, Free and Single. I'm ready to bingo~! (Its a song, for those wondering)**

**It needs more Jara, I know but remember people. I ship Mickara more than Jara**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have exams today so yeah, this is going to be short chapter**

* * *

"The Red Queen has ordered for you to prepare her carriage" Sulli stated. She was now in the stables with the Queen's minions around her, watching her. "She's going for a ride"

"And let me guess" One of the minions spoke out "You're going with her"

Sulli glared at the minion. She was the Red Queen's most trusted ally and was always with the Queen during her travels.

"Of course!" Sulli answered spitefully. "Now, prepare her carriage before she get's impatient!"

The rest followed her order and soon enough a black carriage that was being drawn by 2 black horse was in front of the castle gates.

"We're shall we go my Queen?" the carriage driver ask, holding the lancewood tight in his hands, ready for travel.

"To the North" the Red Queen answered, Sulli next to her.

**LINEBREAK**

"Aren't they beautiful?" A voice came from behind Mara as she watched the starry night sky above her.

She turned to see Fabian, his hands in behind his back. She smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"They're wonderful" her gaze moved back up to the stars.

"Just like you" he whispered.

He had made his way up behind her and slowly wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. A small gas escaped from her lips when she felt his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" his hot breath lingered on her neck

"Where are the others?" she asked, she wanted to break free from his hold and scream but she went numb. She was frozen with the heat that emitted from his body "Where's Jerome?"

"Who needs a useless demon like him" he hissed as his hold on her tightened.

"Where's Jerome?" she repeated "and what demon? What are you talking about?"

She finally fought back and broke free from his grasps. She turned to him, her face slightly covered with a light tint of crimson.

"You like him don't you?" he asked, his voice with confidence which could easily be mistaken for arrogance and yeah sure it was but to Mara, who was still wasn't in her right state of mind, found it appealing.

"I don't know you are talking about" she answered

"What a shame" he replied, taking a step forward which she matched it a step back. "Such a lovely creature like you falling for an awful beast like him" he looked at her, his eyes shining in the moonlight "If you only knew what a horrible creature Jerome can be"

"Y-you don't know what y-you're talking a-about" she stammered, shaking her head slightly.

"And you do?" he raised an eyebrow "Last time I checked, you didn't even knew his name until I said it"

She was silent for a moment. He was right, what would she know? She didn't even belong here. She didn't know anything about this lace and the creatures that roamed in it and she certainly doesn't know anything about Jerome. How could she possibly defend someone she didn't even know that long or was even sure was real?

"What?" His voice snapped her out of her train of thought. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no" she stuttered again "I-I just… I need to get out of this place" She took a step backward; eye's never leaving Fabian before finally running away into the nearby woods.

**LINEBREAK**

Mara wandered around the dark woods alone, the night wind making her shiver. She walked past trees that pretty much looked the same to her. She wanted to go back but when she turned around she just got more lost into the woods.

She heard horses and wheels near her; she followed the noise until she saw the Red Queens carriage with 2 black horses alone. No one was to be seen near it so she carefully made her way up to it and when she was about to touch one of the black horses the Red Queen suddenly appeared.

"Hello" her voice said.

Mara turned around in shock and held her hand near her chest.

"I'm sorry" she sighed "I was just… I didn't… I wasn't going to…" she didn't know what to say

"Its fine" the Red Queen smiled at Mara "What's your name?"

"M-mara" she stuttered nervously

"Hello Mara, I'm the Red Queen"

"You're the Red Queen?" Mara raised an eyebrow

The Red Queen simply nodded before Sulli stepped out from the shadows of a tree near them. "And this is Sulli"

Mara nodded as a gesture of acknowledgement at Sulli which Sulli returned.

"Say, are you lost by any chance?" The Red Queen asked, her voice suddenly became softer and kinder compared to her rough and stern voice which everyone trembled in fear when they hear.

Mara nodded "Yeah..."

* * *

**I know Fabian is OOC in this fic but you'll see why in future chapters ~**

**Don't hate me~**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS~ **

**I can't believe I'm saying this but I will be taking a not so little break from writing. I'm starting to have a hard time writing, I can picture every scene perfectly in my head but when it comes to writing it down with words, I draw a blank. Nothing comes out! I'm so sorry. I can't force myself to write. **

**All my stories will be put to a hold for the meantime. If I get some inspiration every now and then I'll probably write a short one-shot of a couple but for now, every on-going I have is on hiatus. **

**I know you all are going to hate me for this but I just wanted to let you all know that I am very, very sorry~**

* * *

"What is she?" The twin in the blue dressed asked Jerome, her twin standing next to her.

They were inside a little cottage where they all reside in. Jerome sat on the table not looking up at the twins. The only light source was a gas lantern that was hung up on a wall in the corner of the room.

"I don't know" he answered

"How could you possibly not know you Demon!" the one in the black dressed half- shouted.

"Patricia!" her twin scolded. Patricia looked at Jerome who was taken aback by what she just said.

"Oh" she sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Jerome, she didn't mean it" Patricia's twin said her voice filled with sincerity

"Why?" Jerome looked at them "She's right; I am what she just said. A demon."

"Jerome-" Patricia was cut off

"A soulless dark creature from the underworld" he stated, he looked up at them, he looked so vulnerably at that moment that Patricia's conscience instantly filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing that could come out of her mouth.

"Jerome!" the one in the blue dress pointed a finger at Jerome.

"What is it Piper?" he asked

She kept her finger pointed at Jerome and a gasp escaped Patricia's mouth as she saw the blood that was oozing out from Jerome's forehead.

Jerome's hand shot up to his forehead and touched it with his fingers and when he looked at it, indeed there was blood.

"T-that's i-impposible" Piper stammered

"How?" Jerome stood from his position.

"But you can't bleed, you're a-" she didn't finish her sentence as Jerome looked at her in the eyes.

"Mara!" Jerome said.

"Why, what does she have to do with this?" Piper asked.

"Where is she?" Jerome asked

"With Fabian outside, I think" Patricia answered.

Jerome rushed outside only to fine Fabian alone.

"Where's Mara?" Jerome asked

"I don't know" Fabian replied "She ran into the forest"

"And you let her?" Jerome growled "Why would you let her wonder the woods, alone at night?!"

"She just ran off, I couldn't do anything" Fabian answered, standing his ground.

"Will you two just shut up" Patricia said, making the two boys turn to her.

"Let's all just focus on finding Mara and figure out why Jerome's bleeding" Piper added

"The Demon is bleeding?" Fabian asked, not really caring the glare that Piper shot him

"Yeah." Patricia nodded "And we need to figure out why?"

"First, we need to find Mara" Jerome said.

**LINEBREAK **

"Where are you from, my dear?" The Red Queen asked Mara.

They were still in the middle of the woods with Sulli standing beside The Red Queen

"I-I don't know, to be honest" Mara answered.

"Oh" The Red Queen breathed "Then how did you get here. You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I don't know either, how I got here"

"That's odd" Sulli butted in

Mara looked at Sulli, she was a very beautiful girl, wearing a suite of armor. It didn't real suit her and Mara wondered why Sulli was working for The Red Queen. She suddenly remembered what the little girl said before.

"Uh, do you mind if I ask a question" Mara looked back to The Queen.

"No, no, no" The Red Queen purred "Of course, what do you need to know?"

"When I first arrived here, there was this little girl in a white dress, I asked her how to get out of here but she just said to look for The Red Queen and hey look I found you" Mara smiled, she added the last part awkwardly as The Red Queen flinched slightly by her mention of the little girl in the white dress.

"You want to go home and leave this place?" The Red Queen asked

"Well, yeah" Mara nodded

"Why would you want to do that?" The Red Queen asked "Don't you find this place beautiful?"

"This place is lovely" Mara said, looking above her and seeing colorful leaves being blown by a sudden gust of wind and tinkling laughter. Laughter of little tiny fairies filled the air and it made Mara smile. "This place is magical but I don't belong here. It's not my home" she looked at The Red Queen.

"It could be" Sulli suddenly said causing Mara took look at her. "You belong here"

"What?" Mara arched an eyebrow at Sulli.

"That's enough!" The Red Queen scolded "Never mind her Mara, Sulli is forgetting her place again"

"What do you mean I belong here?" Mara asked Sulli.

"I think me and Sulli should get back to the castle" The Red Queen stated "Would you like to come with us?"

"No thank you" Mara refused "I should head back to my friends"

"You have friends here?" The Red Queen asked curiously. Mara nodded "And who may they be?"

"Well, one is a tall blonde male with blue eyes" she described Jerome. " A pair of twins with dark red hair and a male with brown hair."

"Brown hair?" Sulli's attention was caught by Mara's description. "You mean Fabian?"

"Ah, yeah. I think Fabian was his name"

"Fabian?" Sulli looked like she was about to cry. Her ice cold frozen heart suddenly started to melt.

Sulli wasn't always as she was. Sulli was different, far different from what she was now. She used to be dead.

**LINEBREAK **

Amber sulked inside her room back at the castle. Looking out into the garden of the palace from the window. The moon beautiful as ever, shining so bright with the stars as its company.

"Amber…" Alfie whined.

"What is it now?" Amber turned her head to look at the ghost.

"Talk to me" he replied "We're alone now, you can talk to me without looking like an idiot"

Amber rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the window.

"I'm busy" she replied

"Busy?" Alfie asked "But you're just staring out of the window!"

"I have a lot of things running around my mind, okay?"

"Okay. But when you don't have a lot of things running around your mind, you will talk to me right?" Alfie asked hopefully

"Yeah, sure" Amber answered, not really giving him her word.

**LINEBREAK**

"Where could she be?" Jerome asked looking in the woods with the others.

"I blame Fabain" Patricia said simply

"What? This isn't my fault" he argued

"Sorta is" Patricia said.

"Stop it" Piper interjected "We need to find Mara, quick. It's late and the others will come out soon" she looked around, looking and listening for any signs of the others.

"I still blame Fabian" Jerome whispered to himself.

Jerome walked deeper into the woods in search for Mara and then suddenly he heard voices. He followed them and he found Mara, talking with two other people. At first he couldn't make out who it was but then he noticed the carriage and his eyes widen.

He hurried back the rest and told them to follow them. They all hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

The Red Queen was about to leave when Fabian spotted Sulli with her. Sulli was just about to sit on the carriage next to the Red Queen when she noticed him.

"Fabian…" she whispered.

Mara heard her whisper and turned to see Fabian with the others. Her eyes immediately found Jerome.

"What did you say Sulli?" The Red Queen asked

"Nothing, your majesty" she answered, eyes still glued to Fabian.

Her eyes suddenly moved to Mara, she didn't know that Mara was looking at Jerome who was just behind Fabian. She thought Mara was staring at Fabian and vice-versa.

Jealousy suddenly started to fill Sulli's soul. She always had this problem. She was a very jealous person during her first life. And out of nowhere, before she could even think of what she was doing, she grabbed the bow and arrow from behind her and she shot her arrow deep through Mara's neck.

Blood started to come out of Mara's neck, and suddenly she fell to the ground. Her vision started to blur until all she could see was darkness. She could hear a voice call out her name. She could feel that she was on the ground; she could feel people gather around her. She could feel eyes looking at her. She could feel that she was shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, the not so sort break hasn't ended yet. This is just because I didn't want to do my Filipino homework. **

**so yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone once said that the world is full of mysteries, they're not coincidences, they're meant to be and they make up a story. And maybe her being shot wasn't a coincidences, what if Sulli getting jealous and shooting Mara was meant to be. What if Mara dying was already written in stone and this was just fate.

**Linebreak**

She starts to breath, she was alive. She opens her eyes slowly, the light burns her eyes. She sees a familiar blonde haired boy in front of her, Jerome. He helps her sit up from her position lying down on the bed.

"What happened?" Mara says, her words kind of slurred "Where am I?"

"Back in the cottage" Jerome replied.

"How did I get here?" she asks

"Do you remember anything?" Piper asked, Mara turned her head and saw Piper and Patricia standing next to each other.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Do you remember anything before you were here?" Patricia repeated her twins' question.

"Not much" Mara answered, she cups her head as a sudden pain strikes it "My head hurts"

"Don't worry" Jerome reassured her "That's normal"

"What are you talking about?" Mara arched an eyebrow at the blonde boy "And could someone please explain to me what happened?"

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Patricia asked. Mara simply nodded "You-"

"I think Jerome should tell her, Patricia" Piper stated, cutting her off

Patricia closed her lips and nodded. She took hold of Piper's hand and exited the room.

Mara turned to look back at Jerome; he was looking at her with his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"What was that about?" The raven haired girl asked

"Are you sure you want to know?" The blonde reassured

"Like I said before, yes" she replied

"Do you remember being in the woods with the Red Queen and one of her minions?" he asked, taking a hold of her hands. She felt electricity course through her veins as their skins touched, a shiver down her spine. She nodded slightly, not fully focused on what he was saying, still dazed because of his touch. "Do you remember about seeing Fabian or me in the woods?"

"I remember seeing you in the woods but I don't recall Fabian" she replied.

"Well, If you remember that you may remember something else" Jerome stated pulling away his hands from hers. Disappointment filled Mara's inside as he let go of her hands but she kept it inside, not wanting him to know how just because of a single touch made her dazed.

"And what may that be?" Mara said "because I don't really remember anything else besides from that"

"Mara" Jerome began "Sulli, one of the Red Queens minions, shot you with an arrow. " Mara's eyes widen in shock of his statement. "She shot you in the neck, Mara. You lost a lot of blood." Mara's expression became blank, Jerome couldn't read her face. "You died, Mara."

"What?!" Mara asked standing up from her position on the bed.

"You died" he repeated.

**Linebreak**

"You foolish girl, you!" The Red Queen scolded as she watched Sulli being hit repeatedly by a whip. She was chained to a wall inside a cell in the dungeon. "Do you not know the consequences your actions have?!"

"I'm sorry my Queen" Sulli begged as she was hit again by one of her fellow minion. Blood was starting to ooze out of her.

"Have you lost your mind?" The Red Queen yelled, anger not hidden in her tone.

"I am deeply sorry your highness!" she apologized but it meant nothing to the Queen. She just looked at Sulli one more time with a disgusted look before turning her back and exiting the filthy dungeon cell.

**Linebreak**

"We thought you'd be here" Piper stated as she and Patricia climbed up to the roof of the cottage house.

Fabian looked over his should and saw Piper helping Patricia up the ladder.

"Why are you here anyways?" Patricia asked when she finally got herself stead. She hates heights.

"Just wanted to watch the sunrise" Fabian replied, looking back to the sky.

The sky was now a beautiful mix orange and dark blue. The starts slowly started to disappear as the biggest start of all as shown it's self once again. The sun was radiant as ever.

"She's awake now" Piper said, she didn't need to mention a name, Fabian already knew who she was talking about.

"I don't care" Fabian replied coldly.

"Why not?" Patricia asked.

"Because I don't" he said simply

"You saw Sulli" Patricia stated

"I did"

"And?" Piper asked, intrigue on what happened

"And nothing" Fabian answered, tearing his eyes from the sky to look at the twins "Sulli killed Mara, she shot her in the neck with a bow and arrow."

"Yeah but you brought Mara back to life" Piper said

"Yes I did" he said

"Why?" Patricia asked "We all know you don't like her"

"I don't know" he replied "I just felt something inside of me, something urging me to run to her and bring her back"

"Guilt" Piper simply stated, nodding her head slightly

"What?"

"You felt guilt" Piper continued "You felt guilty because you remember Sulli when she died. You didn't revived her and you didn't want that to happen to Mara because you didn't want someone to die while you know that you have the power to bring someone back to life. You didn't want Mara to die like Sulli. You didn't help Sulli-"

"Enough!" Fabian screamed "Don't blame me for what happened to her!"

"Why not?" Piper asked "You had the power to save her but you didn't do anything about it! You let her die, Fabian!"

"Piper!" Patricia scolded her sister. "I know you and Sulli were friends, so were we but don't blame Fabian for what happened to Sulli-"

"Stop calling her that!" Fabian yelled cutting her off, his voiced lowered "That's not her name. Her name's Nina" he said in a whispered tone.

"Was Fabian" Patricia corrected. "She's not our Nina anymore, she's Sulli, the Red Queens most trusted minion.

"She'll always be Nina" Fabian said, looking down at his feet "She'll always be my Nina, she'll always be the person I loved."

**LINEBREAK**

"That's not possible!" Mara said as Jerome stood up, towering above her. "I didn't die! Just look at me, I'm alive" She motioned to her body

"You died Mara" Jerome explained "but was just brought back to life"

"How?" Mara asked "That's ridiculous, how can someone die and be brought back to life"

"But you did Mara, you died and Fabian saved you" Jerome said

"That's impossible" Mara's voice hushed down a little. She was starting to go hysterical , she felt as if she was going mad. This couldn't be true. Any of this. The fairies, the roses, the Red Queen, the little kid. None of them seemed possible! Everyone was not from her world, including Jerome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R~**

**sorry for any mistakes~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, long time no update! Hope you didn't forgot about this story~**

**Anyways...**

**Did you know, in China, parent's can sue their children if they don't visit them often?**

* * *

"Why do you hate me?" Mara asked as she stood by the door frame of the house, Fabian outside, his back turned from her.

The sun was up now but the atmosphere between the two was dark. It was like a dark cloud hovering above them when they were together. It was like, the heavens, not wanting them to be together, didn't approve of them. It was like they were meant to be apart.

"What?" He turned to face the girl

"You hate me" she stated "But why?"

Fabian sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, yesterday was a long day and he didn't get any sleep, he was beyond tired.

"I don't hate you" he answered. It was true, or Fabian forced it to be true. He didn't want to hate the girl, but something about her just stirred something in him that he didn't like. He had a bad feeling about her, ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew she was trouble.

"Yes you do" she argued. Mara was a lot of things and stupid wasn't on of them. "Patricia and Piper said it themselves. But I don't know why? What have I done to you?"

"Nothing!" He yelled and she was taken back by his anger. He sighed and lowered his voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just tired"

She nodded and was careful in choosing her next words "Come inside, I've prepared breakfast"

"I'll be there in a minute" he said, he forced a timid smile to form on his lips

She nodded again, returning the timid smile and entered the house to see the rest sitting around the woodened table.

**Linebreak**

"Trudy, this is a magnificent meal!" Amber complimented as she took one final bite from her meal.

"Thank you, Princess" She smiled as she walked inside the princess's room. "But you should've enjoyed it outside of your room"

Amber frowned. She didn't like living her room – scared that Alfie might follow her and try to talk to her while other people were around. She didn't want people to think that she was mental if she looses her cool and actually answer Alfie when she got annoyed.

"No thank you, Trudy" She replied "I prefer to stay in my room"

"But Princess, you haven't been out of the castle for a long time"

"I have everything I want here"

"But Princess –"

"No more buts Trudy" Amber cut her off "Please call Joy and say she may now clean my room whilst I take a bath"

Trudy nodded "Yes, Princess"

**Linebreak**

Joy smiled as she lay on the soft green grass, different types of flowers and plants surrounding her. She was in the castles garden and she looked up at the sky, the clouds above swirled as she moved her index finger in different directions. She loved her powers but she hated having to keep them a secret. Her kind wasn't really accepted in this world. A Natural.

A witch who had the power to manipulate nature, but for some reason she wasn't just any other Natural. Her powers were strong, dangerously strong. Ever since she started to show signs of her dangerous power, her parents hid her.

She wasn't the first Natural in her family, her great grand- mother was a Natural but she was also a Dark witch. And she used her powers to hurt and destroy. Every since then, the people and creatures of this world, didn't accept Naturals kindly.

Her parent's were surprised when they found out that Joy was a Natural, it was odd seeing that it was said in the prophecy that in a family of witches that only one Natural can exist. Her parent's were scared that something bad was going to happen to her when people found out that she was a Natural, so besides hiding her, they also forbid her to use her powers.

Something that Joy didn't approve.

"Joy!" She heard a voice call and she sat up to see Trudy calling her from a far.

She stood up and smiled at the cook.

"Hello Trudy" she greeted as she walked up to her

"The Princess is requesting you now" Trudy stated

"Requesting me as in wants me to clean her room?"

Trudy nodded with a smile and Joy shook her head.

"I'm on my way" she said before walking to enter the castle from the back door.

**Linebreak **

"Hey" Mara turned to see Jerome as she stood in the little library of the house. Something Mara didn't really expect, the house was bigger on the inside.

"Hello" she smiled weakly

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned as he walked up to her

"I'm fine" she said. When Jerome arched an eyebrow at the girl, she sighed "Okay, I'm not fine"

"What's wrong?"

"I, I want to go home"

Jerome's eyes widened and he could the pain that was filling his heart slowly.

"Why?" he asked, trying to stay cool.

"I don't belong here" she stated "It's not my home"

"It could be" he said, taking hold of her hand "You belong here"

"What?" Mara arched an eyebrow "Say that again"

"What?" he said, confused

"What you said…" she trailed off, trying to remember where she heard it before "Sulli!"

"Pardon?"

"Sulli, in the woods." She began "She said the exact same thing to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Mara sat down on a chair near her and sighed. She began to ponder about the situation but she realized, she had many questions that weren't answered yet and she knew they would probably never be answered but she had one question that she just needed to know the answer to. "Jerome, what is this place?"

Jerome looked down at the girl, thinking if he should finally answer her. He didn't want her to know yet, and so did the others. Her question was a very dangerous question, a question that could kill them all if answered. But as he looked at her he figured that she has the right to know.

"This place," he began "This is a very dangerous place. It's a place were anything can happen. A place were your sweeties dreams can occur but also your worst nightmares. Nothing here lasts forever and nothing really matters because nothing here is real"

"What, do you mean?"she asked, eyes wide as he finished his sentence

"You said it yourself, this place can't be real" he said, reminding her of her statement earlier on "Well, it isn't. This place isn't real"

"So, I'm dreaming?" she asked slowly

"I'm afraid not" he shook his head, sitting on a chair, across from her

"But, I don't understand" she said "If this place isn't real and I'm not dreaming then what is going on?"

"Listen to me," he said, his voice low "when that clock rings 12," he pointed to a grandfather clock next to a bookcase, "it will all be explained but for now, I need to go" he stood up

"Go? Go where?" she stood up too

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry but the others will take care of you"

"I'm not a child." She argued as he walked towards the door "I don't need people to take care of me"

"You're right" he looked back at her with a smile when he was by the doorframe "But for your safety, don't go outside of this house. You understand me?"

He didn't wait for a reply before he continued to walk outside of the room.

Mara stood alone in the room, staring blankly at the door as if someone was still there but no one was and it made Mara shiver.

If this place wasn't real and it wasn't a dream then what was this place and why was she here?

**Linebreak**

"Thank you, Joy" Amber thanked her personal keeper as Joy finished cleaning her room

"Just doing my job, Princess" Joy smiled

Amber smiled at her and tried to fight the urge to ask her or not.

"Joy…" She called before she could leave the room "Do you believe in ghost?"

Joy turned and thought about it for a moment

"Well, I believe in everything, Miss" she answered

"Would you believe me when I say, there's a ghost behind you?" Amber said as she looked past Joy and looked Alfie in the eyes. Alfie smiled and waved at her as Amber frowned in annoyance

Joy turned her back to look if what they Princess was saying was true but when she did she didn't see anything

"I don't see anything, Princess"

"But there is there's a ghost behind you! He's waving at me!" Amber said, her voice getting louder. Which is something she wished she didn't do. Joy probably thought she was mental now. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, I believe you" Joy said, trying to calm down the princess

"You do?" Amber asked with hopeful eyes "Wait, you're not just saying that out of pity, aren't you?"

"No, Miss. I believe you." Joy assured "With everything that wanders this world, I don't see why can't a ghost can't be real"

Amber grinned and walked up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. She was the first person to believe her.

"Thank you" she mumbled

"No problem, Princess" she said, hugging her back

"Call me Amber" Amber said and Joy nodded with a smile

**Linebreak**

"Where's Jerome?" Mara asked as she walked into the dinning room. Piper and Patricia talking in hushed tones as they sat across from one another on the table.

"We don't know" They answered in union "Why?"

"Nothing" she shook her head "It was just something he told me"

"What did he tell you?" The asked in union, again

"It was nothing"

"Mara…" Piper stood

"He told me that, this place isn't real and it isn't a dream" she explained "But I don't understand, how could that be possible?"

"That stupid little –"

"Patricia!" Piper cut off her sister. She knew she was angry at Jerome.

"He's gonna get us all killed!" Patricia exclaimed

"You think I don't know that?" Piper asked, she was as angry with Jerome s Patricia but she tried to stay calm. She turned to Mara. "What else did he tell you?"

"He said that when the clocks strikes 12 everything will be explained" she said

"Does he want to die?" Patricia asked, annoyance grew in her

"We need to tell Fabian" Piper stated

"He's by the river" Patricia said "Come on lets go"

"What? Why?" Mara asked confused as she didn't understand what the two were talking about.

"We need to tell Fabian about what Jerome did" Piper explained

"Why? What did Jerome do?" Mara asked

"Oh, nothing much. Just put all of our lives in danger" Patricia said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

**Linebreak**

"Joy?" Amber asked as they walked in the garden. Joy convinced her to go out saying that if Alfie tried to talk to her, she could always look at her whilst taking to him so she didn't look like an idiot.

"Yes?"

"What are your powers?" She asked

Joy froze, it wasn't the first time someone has asked her that but should she lie to Amber? She wasn't sure.

"I have none" she replied

"But, your parent's aren't they witches?"

"Yes, they are" Joy nodded

"Then how come you don't have any powers?" Amber asked confused.

"I don't know" Joy sighed, guilt slowly growing in her stomach.

**Linebreak**

"Drink" the Red Queen ordered as one of her minions placed a bowl of water in front of Sulli as she hand from the walls of the dungeon. Sulli's arms were released from their restrains as she fell to the floor and hurriedly picked up the bowl and drank. God, she was thirsty. "Maybe next time you should think before you speak!"

"I'm sorry my Queen" she looked up at the Red Queen "I'm sorry. I beg of thee, forgiveness"

"Begging will get you nowhere, child!" She spat out to her

"But –"

"I don't want to hear it!" She said before nodding to her other minions to lock her hands again on the dungeon wall.

**Linebreak**

"Fabian!" Fabian turned to see Patricia and Piper calling for him as he stood near the river. He was trying to think. When he noticed Mara with them, his expression became cold but when he noticed the worried looks on the twins face he, himself became worried

"What is it?" He asked when the three was in front of him "What happened?"

"It's Jerome, he answered the question" Piper said, a little out of breath as they ran all the way to the river.

'_Didn't really answer any question, if you ask me' _Mara thought to herself.

"You don't mean…" Fabian trailed off, fright appearing on his expression.

Before he could finish his sentence Patricia and Piper nodded and union and that was when Fabian truly became scared.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, ayyiiieee~~~**

**Ang ganda ko! ((kapal ng mukha ko))**

**Did you know that my phone is as old as a dinosaur ~?**

**Ugh, I hate it!**

**Anyhow, R&R~!**


	9. Chapter 9

_A Cruel Fairytale 9_

"Anyone mind telling me, where are we headed?" Mara asked as Piper, Patricia and Fabian walked ahead of her. She groaned as she started to feel pain in her feet. They've been walking for almost half an hour now and still no one told her where they were going.

After Patricia and Piper told Fabian what Jerome had done, everyone agreed that it was time, and all of them returned to the house, packing things like, food and water into satchels. Mara tried to question what was going on but no one answered her, until she just gave up and went along with them. They ventured out of the house and headed west into the forest.

"Just keep up, Mara" Patricia replied, looking over her shoulder.

Mara rolled her eyes and hurried her way to catch up with the three, when she fell into step with Piper, she grabbed hold of her wrist, yanking her to a stop.

"Tell me where were going." She demanded her voice loud enough for the others to look back at her.

"Let go of my hand, Mara" Piper said, her voice kind.

"Tell me where were going," She repeated, her grip tightening around Piper's wrist "and tell me what's going on, with Jerome and all the other things you aren't telling me!"

"Mara, stop, that hurts" Piper stated, trying to squirm her hand from Mara's grip.

"Let go of her, Mara" It was Fabian, who until now, didn't even acknowledge her existence.

She sighed and loosened her grip and looked at Piper

"Sorry…"

"It's fine" Piper smiled at her slightly

"But can you please tell me what's going on" She pleaded "Where are we going?"

Piper and Patricia both turned to look at Fabian and he sighed.

"Out of the labyrinth and to Lilysisria" He said.

"Lilysisria…?" Mara asked confused

"It's a beautiful place, Mara" Piper said

"Yeah, and extremely dangerous" Patricia added

"If it's dangerous, why are we going there?" Mara asked

"We need to find The Black Bird" Fabian answered

"The what?" Mara asked

"Who." Patricia said

"Huh?"

"Not 'what' but 'who'" Piper explained "The Black Bird is a person"

"The most knowledgeable person that has ever lived, as old as the sun, some say" Patricia said

"Rubbish," Fabian cut in "He's only a hundred years of age, but he is one of the wises men that has ever lived"

"Okay, but why are we going to him?" Mara asked

"He is the only one we know that can help us" Patricia replied

"Help us with what?"

"With the war." Fabian answered, looking at Mara with eyes that could melt ice.

"What war?" Mara asked, looking at Piper, trying to avoid the look Fabian gave her

"Why do you have so many questions?" Fabian almost yelled with frustrations. "Look, it's either you come along or not. We don't have time for this, it's almost dark."

Mara looked at Fabian for a moment, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and for a moment, they just looked at each other with intense eyes. Both falling into a staring contest.

She wanted answers, she wanted to get out of this place but the more and more she ventured to get her answers, the more lost she wandered into this place.

"Fine" She finally replied.

"What?" Fabian asked

"Fine, I won't come along" She replied "I'm going back to the house and try to figure what things on my own."

Fabian just stared at her and he could see that she was really different. There was something about the girl that intrigued him, she was nothing from this world but something about her, belonged.

"Go on then!" He said "Go back, we don't need you."

Patricia and Piper exchanged glances and a similar nervous expression appeared on their faces.

"Fabian!" They said in union.

"Mara, look, please don't go" Piper said, stepping forward

"We need you, Mara" Patricia said

"Jerome needs you" Both said in union.

"What?" She asked.

She almost forgot about Jerome. Her mind was reeling and she remembered what he said.

"_When that clock rings 12 it will all be explained" he had said_

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly; surprising all of them, even Fabian, even herself.

"What?" Patricia asked, confused

"What time is it?" Mara repeated

"By the looks of it," Piper said "almost six."

"And we need to head off now, before it gets dark." Fabian said

"Okay" Mara said

"Huh?"

"I'll go with you and I won't ask any more questions" She explained "But, please just answer me this one"

"What is it?" Fabian asked

"What am I?"

**Linebreak**

Jerome walked hurriedly into the forest but stopped when he got to the exit of the labyrinth. He saw a girl, with long wavy ginger hair and a smile on her face. There was a glow that emitted from her and Jerome already knew what she was. Fairy.

She wore a green dress that was about to her knee and she looked beautiful as she sat on a tree stub that was decorated with fairy magic. She stood as she saw Jerome.

"Hello traveler" She said with a warm smile.

"Fairechild" He said "I wish to leave the labyrinth and enter Lilysisria"

The smile on the fairy, changed from a warm smile to a smile that hid mischief.

"Call me Willow" She said, her voice was kind, tender and soft but deadly at the same time. "And why do you want to go to Lilysisria?"

"That is none of your business, Fairechild" Jerome replied through gritted teeth. He had no time to play games with this fairy child.

"You're no fun" The fairy replied, turning around to sit back on the tree stub. Jerome glared at her and she sighed. "Fine, what do you have to give me in exchange."

"What do you want?" Jerome asked, he didn't really know what the fairy would ask for but he would do anything, he'd give up anything just to get into Lilysisria"

"Oh, I want a lot of things" She replied with a smirk. "What do you have to offer?"

"Anything you want."

Willow smirked again and stood up, walking up to Jerome. They stood face to face and Jerome just looked at her, while she eyed him– her eyes playful and filled with mischief.

"How about a kiss" She said

"A what?" Jerome asked, taken back by her answer

She smiled and turned to step away and turned to him again, a killer smirk on her lips.

"A kiss, simple as that" She replied "You can go to Lilysisria and all you have to do is kiss me"

"But I am a demon" He said

"Oh, is that so." She said, her eyes widen by a fraction

"Yes"

Willow looked at him again, examining him from head to toe, nothing about him screamed demon but something about him that told Willow he wasn't just a regular Hum.

"What tricks are you playing?" He asked "Everyone knows a kiss between a Fairechild and a demon could–"

"Kill them both," She finished his sentence with a wave of her hand. "I know, but there is a chance it _couldn't_"

She smirked at the blank expression on his face, his eyes slightly wide but still, emotionless. She couldn't read behind his eyes and it made her worry.

"Or you don't want to go to Lilysisria," She continued "And save your little Hum friend"

"How–?"

"Everyone knows about her," Willow said "the Fairechilds are very good in observing. Word has gone out about the little Hum girl, the one Sulli killed and one of you brought back."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with innocent but both of them knew she was far from innocent.

It was a surprise to Willow when she heard about a Hum girl who entered the Labyrinth, but she was more surprise to find out that Sulli shot her. She wasn't surprise though when one of the Fairechild told her that Sulli was now in the dungeon and was being tortured. The Red Queen has never been kind; she always was the cruel one, while her sister, The White Queen was the angelic one.

Or some people say, no one has ever since The White Queen ever since she disappeared.

"Okay." Willow was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jerome's reply.

She smirked and stepped closer to him, her hands on his shoulders; she leaned and pressed her lips to his.

**Linebreak**

Patricia and Piper both looked at Fabian as he stared back at Mara. Both waiting for Fabian's answer.

Fabian just stared at Mara for a moment, contemplating what to answer.

"You're a Hum." He finally said after an agonizingly painful silent. "Possibly." He added.

"What's a Hum?" Mara asked

"A Hum, is a person who isn't a mortal but isn't a Feitgyral" Fabian explained

"And a Feitgyral is a what?" Mara asked, the more answers she got from her questions, the more questions filled her mind.

"Us." Piper answered "Demons, Fairies, Necromancers, Witches. Beings with powers"

"Okay, so what am I?" Mara asked "I know I'm not a mortal, I can feel it and by the expressions on your faces and Jerome's before he left, I'm certain I'm not."

"We don't know what you are." Fabian said, frustrated. "And that's the problem!"

"Why is it a problem?"

"Mara," It was Patricia "you appeared from nowhere, you meet The White Queen, Jerome's bleeding for hell's sake! The Red Queen knows you're not just a regular mortal or Hum and it's dangerous."

Mara's mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what she just heard. She wasn't human, she wasn't a Feitgyral, and she was possibly in danger for it. But one thing was on her mind.

"What about Jerome?" She asked, surprising the three. "I know he's a demon but demons aren't supposed to bleed right? I heard one of you say it before, so what is he?"

"We don't know" Answered Fabian, a scowl on his face "We believed to him to be a demon but ever since you appeared, things are… different, strange."

"So, this is my fault, then?" Mara said her throat dry. It was starting to hurt and trying to talk didn't lessen the pain.

Everyone was silent, not a sound escaped from the three. Even their surroundings were silent. Not one fairy or any other creature was in the forest.

Mara pondered for a minute, before deciding.

"What happens at midnight?" She asked

"What?" The three replied in confusion as their eyes were all on her.

"What happens at midnight" She repeated "Jerome said that when midnight strikes everything will be explained. He said that this is a very dangerous place. It's a place where anything can happen. A place where your sweeties dreams can occur but also your worst nightmares. Nothing here lasts forever and nothing really matters because nothing here is real" They looked at her and she decided to keep going. "He said this place isn't real, so what is this place?"

Fabian took a step forward and took Mara by her shoulders, their faces incredibly close.

"Mara, listen very carefully to me" His voice low as he spoke slowly. "I need you to forget everything Jerome said, I just want you to listen to me, okay? Everything Jerome said, it's true except for one thing. Jerome doesn't understand that this place is, for the matter real."

"But why did–?"

She was cut off by Fabian's hand on her mouth.

"Jerome, he's been through a lot and… And he can't seem to wrap his mind around the thought of it" He said "I need you to go with us because, even if I show dislike for you, we need you, Jerome needs you and you need Jerome."

Mara looked at him and when his hand was placed back on her shoulder, she just looked at him.

His words hung in the air, in her mind but the only thing that she could– needed to remember was that, Jerome needed her and she needed Jerome.

She looked to her side, to see Patricia and Piper, both watching her with eyes filled with all kinds of emotions. Emotions, she wasn't sure she would ever understand. She looked around her surroundings, the tall trees that shadowed them from the sun– that was now beginning to set, the fallen leaves on the ground, the flowers and other plants that covered the forest floor.

A sudden gust of wind blew and she took a deep breath before looking back at Fabian, and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**I hate this.**

**You hate this. **

**I'm still sorry about a lot of things**

**((Just wondering if anyone is still reading this because if not I'm not going to continue it anymore))  
**

**Effort?! Wag na! Di naman appreciated eh. :)**


End file.
